In the related art, there are vehicle control devices that control, upon detecting deviation of a vehicle from substantially the center position of a lane where the vehicle is traveling on the basis of an image captured by a camera mounted in the vehicle, the steering system so that the vehicle returns to substantially the center position of the lane (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-306283).
Specifically, the vehicle control device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-306283 includes a steering torque sensor that detects a steering torque corresponding to a steering operation of the driver. The vehicle control device adjusts the reaction force of the steering system for keeping the vehicle substantially at the center position of the lane in accordance with the magnitude of the steering torque corresponding to the steering operation, thereby allowing the driver to perform the steering operation without feeling differently from the familiar manner when changing the lane, for example.